Silver Strings of Fate
by Just Another Fangirl
Summary: When some of Inuyasha's blood gets mixed into Kagome's she begins to pick up some "unusual" traits, and what's up with her new look? Ho will they deal with these changes, and will Kagome ever be the same again? Inu/Kag This makes it sound kinda gross, but
1. Default Chapter

Silver Strings of Fate-1  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hello! J.A.F her!! Well, ok this is my first fic so. yah, I really am NOT that good at this, well at least I don't think so, if you have criticism I will take it (please don't be TOO mean thought) and just to let you know I have this problem of using too many comas so just bare with me. I'll try and break that habit. Oh, I got the idea for the title when I was putting on some silver eyeliner, and the other thing was you know how in anime when people are in love they have a red string tied to both of their pinkies? Well, think of it like this, Kagome and Inuyasha are in love, but they don't know that the other one likes them (could I make it sound anymore confusing ?_?) anyway, the way I see it, if you don't know than you can't see the string so. I decided that when two people like each other but don't know it than they have a silver string instead of red, hence it being a "silver string of fate" get it?  
  
Also, NO I don't own the fuzzy wonder that is Inuyasha, nor do I own any of the other characters because, I could never thing of anything THAT good. In other words I'm flat broke so if you sue me the most you'll get is about $1.23 and a piece of pokey. wait, never mind, you'd just get the money, MY POKEY ::hugs:: ah well, on with the fic!  
  
The sun was just coming up when Kagome roiled out of her sleeping bag and onto the slightly dampened earth. Then, stood up stretching her arms toward the sky, laced her fingers, and cracked them, something she had never done before but for some reason found a sudden urge to. She was just about to wake everyone one up, when she suddenly realized that everything she heard seemed to be louder than usual. It wasn't unbearable, but it also wasn't something she was used to. She tried to cover her ears, but when she put her hand on the sides of her face her ears were. 'gone!?' she thought to herself checking over and over to make sure she hadn't been mistaken. 'I don't understand,' Kagome thought . 'I can hear, but I have no ears?' She was still feeling along her face when she scratched her face drawing some blood, and causing her to examine her hands. "I know I just filed them." She said to herself but in a low key voice so as not to wake anyone. However, when she looked at her nails they were not the short, filed, slender things she thought she had. They had grown longer, sharper, and thicker.  
Suddenly, Kagome remembered why she had scratched herself, she began once again to find her ears when she felt something on top of her head. She ran her fingers up and down them, and eventually rubbed them to the point it made her feel quit relaxed. 'Wait!' She thought before she had put herself to sleep, 'What's going on, why do I have.' She took off at a fast speed, well faster then she had ever run, until she reached a stream leading into a bunch of rapids. She peered into the water to find that her appearance had changed greatly. For one, her hair had become white at the tips, she had whitish gray ears on top of her head, and as for her eyes one had turn blue, and the other green. "IIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw what she had become. "How could this had happened?" Kagome tried to think, when suddenly it hit her. ~Flash back~ (during a fight with a demon) "Inuyasha be careful!"  
  
"Kagome, what are you doing here, get back you'll get hurt!"  
  
"No Inuyasha I won't leave you!"  
  
"Kagome. look out!"  
  
(both) "AAAHHH!!!"  
  
"Stupid, I told you to get back, are you ok?"  
  
"Yah, I just got a cut on my side."  
  
"Me too, only mines on left."  
  
"Oh no, I hope none of your blood got in mine, I don't think we're the same blood type!"  
  
"The same what?" ~End of flash back~  
  
"His blood." she said aloud to herself, "It mixed with mine, and that means I'm half now too, I have." Kagome began to see the light. "I have some of his power." Kagome was very interested in how Inuyasha handled things, he was always so tough and brave about it, that's what she loved about him. ' I have to see if I can!' She thought happily to herself and decided to try out her "powers" on the nearest tree to her. Kagome smiled, flexed her wrist, jumped, and yelled, " IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Her nails sliced through the air and when she landed had not only taken out that tree, but also the three others behind it. She was just about to go get a look at her hand work when she heard a twig snap behind her. Using a little of her yukai speed she quickly whirled around and came face-to-face with. "Inuyasha?" "Kagome?" He said to her taking a step forward, "What happened?"  
  
Ok, Ok, that's the end of chapter one. I know, I know, a bit out of character and odd, but like I said this IS my first time and I can't really help it. I hoped you liked it because I tried to make it sound believable. Also, PLEASE REVIEW, I would really like to know what you thought. Any suggestions to the story are fine and will be considered due to the fact. I'm only good with the cute, Fluffy scenes!!!! Well, see ya ^_^ p.s. yes, I realize that it's short, I'll try for longer next time, promise! 


	2. I'll prove it

Silver Strings of Fate-2  
  
Chapter-2  
  
First off, thank you for all of your support! I really appreciate it, everyone was really nice in their reviews and no rude comments. you sure know how to suck up to a writer. Now, to straighten out some things. When I said Fluffy, well I'm knew at the abbreviations but I meant Fluffy like FLUFF or WAFF not like the character. Sorry, but I don't think he'll be featured in "this" fic. Anyway, please don't let this new information discourage you from reading the rest cause that would make me feel bad. Ok, on to the story, and as I promised. LONGER!!!!  
  
Wait before I write. I am being held at gun point here so I guess I have no choice, I have to say it. this is going to hurt me worse than any bullet ever could. ::takes deep breath:: "I DON'T OWN THE CUTE, LOVABLE, ATTACK DOG THAT IS INU YASHA, NOR DO I OWN ANY OF HIS FRIEND, CLOSE FAMILY, ETC. I NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL (or will I) :: gun gets closer:: OK, OK I WON'T!" " Is that all?" Oh, see I told you that would hurt. nurse I need some help over here. ::faints::  
  
"Inuyasha, where did you come from?" Kagome said looking around to make sure no one else had come with him. Inuyasha took another step forward and looked at her new features, "What happened to you?" He asked with a bit of concern in his voice. "I..I. and you. the tree.. and." "Kagome you're not making any sense," Inuyasha said interrupting her. Kagome took a deep breath and started again, " Your blood." was all she got out before fainting. Luckily Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground. He carried her back to camp still trying to figure out what she had meant by "your blood." He looked at her again she looked so.. so. well to be perfectly honest she looked like she was a real youkai, there was barely any trace of her human side left, even her scent had changed. Instead of sweet, innocent little human Kagome, she smelled like sweet, innocent little youkai Kagome.  
  
He was just about to give up when Kagome came to. "Wha. what happened?" She said putting her hand on her head and sitting up. "You, blacked out." Inuyasha said standing up and extending his hand to help her to her feet. "I had the weirdest dream that I had become a youkai and I cut three trees down with my nails and I had ears and..and.. why are you looking at me like that?" While she was talking, Kagome noticed that Inuyasha kept looking at her like she was nuts. "What wrong, what is it?" Kagome insisted. "Well, Kagome. you see it wasn't a dream.." Inuyasha told her pulling on one of her ears. "You.. you mean I really am a youkai?" She was now beginning to feel sick when Inuyasha lifted her chin to get a better look at her face. "How could this of happened to you over night, what did you do?" This question made Kagome remember what she was thinking about before she fainted. She pushed his hand away and glared at him, "You mean what did you do, you're the one who did this to me you. you.SIT!" Bam, Inuyasha hit the ground. He pulled his head out of the earth and cursed at her, "HEY BITCH, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?!" "OH, LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW YOU BASTARD!" Kagome yelled back, than realized that he probably didn't. Inuyasha was now back on his feet and brushing himself off, "Well actually no I don't, how did I do this to you?" He was now pulling on her ear again and Kagome was beginning to see why he hated it when she did it to him. "It wasn't really you." she began taking his hand in hers and examining the sizes before she started up again, "It was your blood. You remember that fight you had yesterday, well your blood really did mix with mine and I think that's why I look like. you." This whole time Inuyasha's eyes were watching hers, he just couldn't figure out how one eye could be one color, and the other a completely different color. "Inuyasha are you paying attention?" Kagome said bringing him back to reality.  
"Yeah, but. so you're half me now?" He said with a hint of doubt in his voice. "I get it." She said lowering her head, "You don't believe me." "It's not that, it's just." "Than I'll make you believe me!" She said suddenly jumping away from him and getting in a fighting position. "Kagome, I'm not going to fight you!" Inuyasha yelled at her from across the clearing. "Yes you are, I want you to use the Wind Scar on me, if I really do have half of you in me, then I can dodge it.right?" "Kagome no, I believe you ok, now stop this!" "No you don't, I'm half you now remember? That means I know some of the things you think, and you wouldn't believe something like this without proof." She was now becoming inpatient and decided to take on a different approach. " Fine," she said walking to him "You'll fire the Wind Scar into the air, then I will, and we'll see if you're stronger then me, if I'm stronger that means that I am half you, and that I'm the stronger half." Before Inuyasha could protest, Kagome spoke up, "I know the great Inuyasha wouldn't turn down a challenge from a girl."  
  
"Fine!" He said unsheathing his sword, "let's go WIND SCAR!" he yelled firing it straight into the air. It passed through seven clouds and stopped. Inuyasha smiled victoriously, "There, beat that!" He said shoving the sword into her hands. "Easily." She said cockily and aimed. "WIND SCAR!!!!" she yelled sending a HUGE beam straight through twelve clouds and then exploding. "see," she said breathing a little heavier "easy." Inuyasha blinked in disbelief at the large holes through the clouds, "how is this possible?" "It's possible because I'm half you." Kagome said now putting the sword back in its sheath on his side making Inuyasha blush. "Well, that doesn't prove anything anyway." She said backing up "I want to go again, this time we see who can demolish the most trees." "what's with you and." realizing that he had the same problem with challenging people as she did he decided not to finish and just went to join her in front of a part of the forest that conveniently had many rows of trees lined up.  
"Ready?" she asked twisting her wrist over and over again. "Yeah, let's go!" He said smirking back at her. "1.2.3!" Together they leapt into the air and yelled, "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!!!!" When they had landed six of the trees in front of Inuyasha had fallen, but nine of the trees in front of Kagome had. "I win again." She said mockingly. "Ok, so that doesn't mean anything if you got all your power from me." He said triumphantly. This had really done it! Because Inuyasha was currently coursing through her veins she did what he would have, she ran off in search of a demon to take her anger out on. "Wait Kagome, where are you going!" Inuyasha yelled chasing after her. "Where would you go!?" She yelled back at him picking up speed. Inuyasha was about to just give up when he picked up the scent of blood, and not just any blood, Kagome's blood. 'That wench!' He thought to himself jumping into the air to locate witch direction she was heading in. 'She's pushing her body to far and reopening her wound, she may be half me, but she doesn't think like me that much. I would never site there and push myself that far.' He then remembered many times that he had pushed himself that far but tried to convince himself that she was still in the wrong.  
When he finally caught up to her she had taken out a full grown bull demon and both her and the demon were laying on the ground. "KAGOME!!" Inuyasha yelled running toward her, "Kagome, Kagome wake up are you ok, Kagome!" He was really getting worried when her eyes slowly blinked open. "Inuyasha.." She said putting her hand on his face, "You look so sad, why?" "Kagome what happened?" He asked choosing to ignore her question. "I..I. he was attacking a village, so I stopped him, but he didn't even touch me, so I don't know why I'm in so much pain." She said wincing and clutching onto his chest. Inuyasha lifted her into a siting position against his knee and held he up with one arm, "Why are you acting like this?" He asked her trying to keep her awake. "I, I really don't know, it's like I'm a different person. like I'm." "Me." Inuyasha said completing her sentence for her. "You're acting like this because you have some of me inside you and you're not used to that kind of power so it's making you react to things as if you were me." He looked down at Kagome to find that she was asleep. He decided the best thing he could do was take her back to camp and let her get some rest so, he picked her up into his arms and began to walk. 'But that still doesn't answer one question,' he thought to himself 'why is she more powerful than me, I mean she has my strength in her so she should be equal to me, but she's not.why?'  
  
Ok, ok stop obsessing over how cute that last scene was long enough to read this. I have a bit of a challenge for you, can you figure out why she is more powerful? Here, I'll give you a hint, it's something that Inuyasha doesn't have. there I think you can figure it out now. Please stay tuned for updates and REVIEW AS IF YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT! K bye ^_^ 


	3. Aha!

Silver Strings of Fate- 3  
  
Chapter 3  
  
AHHH!!!! I AM SOOOO SORRY!!! Ok everyone here's the deal. I moved out to live with my mom she lives in..... well, let's just call it HELL k? Anyway, so the only way I can write until I get the internet out there (I'm not holding my breath for that one, cause my god we only get like 3 channels and 2 of them work) As for my little guessing game on what made Kagome more powerful. I am VERY disappointed in you all. the only person who did get it right didn't even sign their name (no one respects me.)  
  
Sarina: I respect you!!! J.A.F: NO YOU DON'T!!!! Sarina: Yah, you're right, I don't. J.A.F: I need a vacation. Kay: so, are you going to say who got it right or not?  
  
Ah yes, that. ok, whoever ^_^ is, yah if you could tell me your username I can tell everyone that your smarter than them. Angery mob of people who guessed wrong: WHAT WAS THAT?!! J.A.F: Um. right so one with the story than. Mob: GET HER!!! J.A.F: AH!!! ::RUNS::  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, you know very well that the naked yukai in the hotsprings here doesn't belong to me. Inuyasha: Hey, where did you come from.::looks around:: and what's up with these things? J.A.F: don't poke the camera! Kagome: HEY, ONLY I GET TO SEE HIM LIKE THIS! Inuyasha: um.Kagome? J.A.F: RIGHHHHTTT. so we're just going to be going. EVERYBODY RUN FOR IT!!!  
  
Kagome awoke in a clearing with Inuyasha's arm drapped over her. 'What did he.' she thought to herself as his ears began to twitch and his eyes slowly opened. "Kagome," Inuyasha said sitting up. "You're ok." "Yah, but why do I feel so. ok, I mean I don't feel hurt or anything." Kagome stood up and walked around. "Is it because I'm half you?" She said whirling around to face him. "No, I don't think so, even I would have been hurt after loosing that badly." "Kagome?" Inuyasha said standing up, "I don't get it, you only have a little of my blood in you but, you're more powerful than I am. it just doesn't make sense." He turned to face her only to find that she was right next to him. "So, you think that guys are stronger than girl huh?"  
  
"No, it's not that," 'yes it is' "it's just, I don't know, I think something is helping you."  
  
"Oh, so now you're saying I need help to be stronger than you?"  
  
"No, it's just, you're acting so much tougher and well. like me, it's weird."  
  
"MY BEING TOUGHER AND STRONGER AND BETTER THAN YOU IS WEIRD!?!" Kagome was getting very mad now.  
  
"HEY, I DIDN'T SAY ALL THAT!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"NO BUT YOU INFERED IT!"  
  
"I DID NOT INFER IT, WHAT EVER INFER IS, AND ANYWAY YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE FACT THAT I NEEDED YOU TO." Suddenly it hit him. "That's it!"  
  
Inuyasha stuck his hand down Kagome's shirt and began to feel around. Kagome became EXTREAMLY red in the face, clenched her fist, and yelled, "INUYASHA. YOU. SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!!!!!!!" His hand flew out of her shirt as her hit the grown over, and over, and over, and you get the picture. When he finally stopped Kagome pushed him over and began, " You PERVERT how dare you try and pull that on me, and after yelling at Miroku you have the nerve to try. I can't believe you!" "Kagome?" Inuyasha said looking at her confused, "what did you think I was doing?" Kagome just realized that her didn't even venture below her neck. "Um, well I thought you were." "Never mind, anyway," Inuyasha said blushing after he figured out what she was thinking of, "I was getting this." He held up the jewel. "I don't think you should carry it the rest of the journey, it makes you go crazy, and this is where you got your strength."  
  
Ok, my time is running out, I'll write more when I have time, k, bye. 


	4. Pervert!

Silver Strings of Fate-4  
  
Chapter-4  
  
Hello again all you lucky readers you. I am very badly sunburn.well to be exact I have second-degree sunburn, and yes it is as painful as it sounds. No one can touch me and if they do it hurts very VERY badly!! I still don't know who ^_^ is, and I suppose they don't want to be known so I'll just thank you and hope you read it, k? As for everyone else. the reason I decided not to give her miko powers is because that is very cliché and I don't think that into things (yes I do.?) To those of you who offered your help, though I do appreciate it I think I'll just wing it because I'd rather have people see what I can do on my own than what someone taught me, it helps me know where I stand in this world (that was so deep it sounded like something out of a fortune cookie I once had.or not.) Ok ok enough of that on with the stupid disclaimer.than..........The Story! Crowd: OOOoooo.  
  
Disclaimers. read it or die! (Not really) Alright does anyone out there really think that I, being as Salome minded as I am (I'm meaner to myself than I thought) anyway, do any of you out there think that I could be that smart (hey!) that genius (hey!!) that down right God like (HEY!!!) to come up with something that brilliant! (Oh shut up)  
  
Note to readers: Talking to your self or rather typing to your self as I am is not a healthy way to live your life. I am suffering from server sunburn thus I am delusional (I wonder how long I can use that excuse?) Anyway, He's not mine in almost anyone else's mind but mine, I don't own him in almost anyone else's mind but mine, and I'm to stupid to be in court. So just read and rest assured that the world is a safe place (that's what the guy on TV said anyway.)  
  
~Note2: This is NOT a lemon or a lime  
  
Kagome looked up at the half moon and stars wondering how she would ever be normal again. Inuyasha was asleep in the tree or so she thought and the sounds around her kept Kagome from sleep. She decided to go to the hot springs while Inuyasha "slept" to clean the dirt out of her hair and off her skin. She slipped through the trees and found a small but suitable spring with a little waterfall flowing into it. She threw off her clothes and slid into the warm, relaxing waters. Inuyasha at this point decided to look away or well he tried to anyway, he couldn't help it, he had to look. His head slowly began to turn when. "SIT!"  
  
"Inuyasha you peeping tom, how dare you follow me!"  
  
"Hey, wait whose Tom?"  
  
"No, peeping tom is the name of a pervert!"  
  
"Tom saw you naked. I'll kill him!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh..uh.. Nothing, anyway I wasn't looking."  
  
"Liar, you were!"  
  
"You wish, besides I didn't get a chance to, you sat me!"  
  
"Aha, so you were going to look."  
  
"I'm not going to waist my time arguing with some stupid youkai!" "Exactly what I was thinking, with that in mind.sitsitsit!"  
  
Kagome waited till he was stuck deep in the ground before running off into the forest. She got pretty far before something grabbed her arm and twisted her around. Pushing her to the ground and holding himself over her Inuyasha said in a satisfied voice, "There, go ahead and sit me, you'll just hurt yourself." Kagome glared at him, than smiled, "So what's the plain Inuyasha, just going to stay like this all night?"  
  
"If I have to than, yes."  
  
"Alright than, good night."  
  
"huh?"  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. Inuyasha not knowing this began to talk to himself, "Damn wench thinks I'm going to stay like this all night, well she has another thing coming, I'll leave her hear for the wolves to get." Kagome at the sound of "wolves" tensed up and caught his attention. Inuyasha now noticed that she showed no signs of being asleep, her breathing didn't decrease, and her eyes weren't rapidly moving as if she was looking around ever ten seconds inside her eyes. Choosing to play along Inuyasha continued. "I mean after all she did was sit me today, and than that Tom guy, another one of those Hojo people I bet, soon even Miroku will be in it, I mean what kind of game is she playing at that she thinks she can just play with hearts like that." "You're one to talk!" Kagome said as her eyes shot open and she once again glared at him. "I knew you were faking it!" Inuyasha said triumphantly. Kagome just looked up at him in anger, "you know there is another way I can get you off, but I don't know if you could handle it." Kagome pulled a now blushing Inuyasha closer to her, than waiting for the exact moment pulled her knee up to his chest, threw him into the air, and yelled as loud as she could, "SIT!" He smashed to the ground and Kagome took of only to be once again grabbed and spun around only this time being knocked against a tree. Inuyasha, now dripping in sweat, pushed his body against hers saying, "Hey now the puppy's not playing fair." "So, what do you plain to do about it?" Kagome retaliated leaning in toward his face. "Nothing" He said now releasing her and walking away. "What do you mean "nothing"?" Came a now confused Kagome. "Exactly what I said, nothing, after all two can play this game." He now turned around to find that Kagome was right in front of him and now he was the one against the tree. "Your right it is a game." Kagome said pulling him down to eye level, "and it's your move."  
  
AHAHAHA!!! What an evil writer I am, you have to wait till the next chapter to find out what happens, you must really hate me right now huh? But I'm curious, what do you think will happen? Do tell. Also I would like to add that I think I made this chap. Entirely to angsty. not to mention the fact Kagome's back must be killing her right now after being slammed into the ground and tree like that. And as for Inuyasha how can her bare to move? 


	5. Just a dream

SSF-5  
  
Chapter-5 (duh)  
  
I am very very sorry for having to keep you waiting like that for so very long but I have good reason. in which I will list for you now: I recently found out that I have to start school the 18th of August (life=hell) which means my whole summer is coming to a very abrupt halt, another joy of life is that I don't know anyone who goes to my school (I think I mentioned that I moved) and there are absolutely no other ethnic origins at my school, actually from what I gather everyone out here is racist, and that really sucks because I am completely against that sort of thing (one upside however is that I won't be referred to as "that little white girl" or "hey aren't you Ljubinka's friend" or one of my personal favorites "hey girl you got fiddy cents" (if you can't tell my old school was pretty getto), another factor that consumed a lot of my time was that I had to read the fifth Harry Potter book (IT'S SOOOOO SAD!!!! WHY DID SIRIUS HAVE TO DIE!!!! WHY NOT SOME UN-IMPORTANT CHARACTER THAT NO ONE KNEW THE NAME OF AND WHO WASN'T THAT GREAT TO NOTICE ANYWAY!!!) (I think Belatrix fits that description pretty well. yes, yes very well..), moving on I also had to hang out with my friends, go camping (no sunburns this time yay!!), and of course the mall (I saw pirates of the Caribbean twice so far. YAY JHONNY DEPP WE LOVE YOU AAAAAHHHHHHAAAAA!!!! Oh yah and Orlando you're ok to. I guess. but back to JHONNY.. OH WASN'T HE WONDERFUL, FUNNY, ENTERTAINING, SEXY, ADORABLE, COURAGOUS, AND LET'S NOT FORGET DRUNK!!!! Wait wasn't there something else I was supposed to be doing. let's se list: tell useless facts about summer tell useless quotes from middle school talk about how great and magnificent Jhonny Depp is WRITE THE STORY YOU IDIOT!!!! Oh yes. sorry ok on to the story. oh wait  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the cute, sexy, wonderful, hot, alluring, sweaty, clueless, furry, youkai, that is formerly known as Inuyasha but. I do have pictures of him pined all over my wall and they seem to suit me for the moment so. as you were.  
  
He looked at her as if she had just asked him to rip off her shirt, but seeing that she was not looking as if she were about to 'sit' him again he leaned in letting his lips rub against hers and. "Kagome dear it's time to wake up!" "Huh, what?!" Kagome sat up in bed, sweat dripping down her head, and looked over to see her mother staring back at her smiling, "oh, you're awake, good than come down to breakfast." She looked around to find her room surrounding her in all its pink wonder. "oh. it was just a dream." she said to herself getting to her feet and walking to her closet. "I should have known it was to good to be true." She thought putting on her shirt and skirt. "But I wonder?" she quickly placed her hands on her head to find. nothing. "It really was a dream, it never happened, all I went through was just a figment of my imagination. how depressing." She walked down the stairs to find Inuyasha blinking up at her from behind his eggs. "Inuyasha!" she said in an airy voice ascending the last couple of stairs and walking toward him. Her mother glanced at her than at Inuyasha and said abruptly, "oh, I think I'll go see if Sota is awake yet!" and flew up the stairs. Inuyasha put down his fork and staired at her, "what are you staring at?" He asked her looking a bit confused. "Oh, what, yah sorry. um what are you doing?" She was still thinking about the dream and how real it felt when the object of her thoughts snapped her back into reality. "I'm here to take you to school. what do think I'm here to do, take you back to the Feudal era of course!" "Oh. should have known." "hey, why do you sound so let down, what you don't want to go back?" "No it's not that, it just." "It's not that hobbit guy is it?" He said a little too angrily. "His name is Hojo, and no it's not that." "Than what is it?" "It's nothing." "Tell me!" "No, I said it's nothing so just drop it." "Drop what, I'm not holding anything?" "The subject, you know.what we're talking about." "Oh, than why didn't you just say that in the first place?" "I did you just, oh never mind it's none of your business!" "Come on tell me!!" "No, come on let's go, I'll eat on the way." "Feh, fine but I will find out!" "Yah, yah, right you will now come on!" they both walked out the door and into the well house where Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist, as usual, and jumped into the well.  
When they reached the other side he squeezed a little tighter and jumped out into the open field. The moment they touched Sango and Miroku camp running forward to greet them. "Welcome back you two what took so long?" "Yes welcome back lady Kagome I hope Inuyasha wasn't too barbaric this time." "Hey munk what are you getting at I treat Kagome just fine don't I?" "Well actu." "See she's perfectly happy, and it's none of your business anyway at least I'm not asking her to have my child!" "Um. Inuyasha?" "An at least I don't hit on every girl I see!" "Inuyasha?" "And I certainly would never." "Inuyasha?" "What is it Sango?" "Well. we don't mean to interrupt your argument but Kagome and I were wondering when you're going to let go of her so we can go find Kirara?" "Huh?" Inuyasha looked down to find he had completely forgotten to let go of her when they emerged and was now holding her closer than usual. "Oh I. I. I just forgot that's all I mean if it weren't for Miroku here we could have been gone hours ago, but no he had to go and be a lecher." "Excuse me but you were the one who started this whole thing!" "No you started it when you said I treated her wrong, I've saved her life more times than I can remember and I did it because I care about her, I don't see how I did anything wrong here and another thing." He suddenly realized what he had just said and was now rapidly trying to figure out a way to back it up, but it was too late everyone had heard him loud and clear and were all staring at him in aw. Sango glanced from Inuyasha to Kagome, grabbed Miroku's arm causing him to jump and look at her in utter shock, and said fast and as she could "Um. I think I'll go look for Kirara now, come on Miroku you can help!" "Wha. I mean oh yes of course let's go!" and they ran off. Inuyasha, now left completely alone with Kagome, could not possible feel any more awkward. "Kagome what I meant when I said that, well what I was trying to say was.." "No, it's ok, I know it was just something that popped into your head, you don't need to explain it to me. I understand." A small, glistening tear made its way over and down Kagome's left cheek closely followed by another that followed the same pattern, than they began to role down the right side as well. 'Great!' Inuyasha thought to himself, 'Now I made her cry, why do I always seem to do this, do my words really affect her that much?' "Kagome no that's not it, it's just." "No. really it's ok. *hic. I totally *hic understand." "No Kagome you don't it wasn't just something that popped into my head I."  
  
"Inuyasha *hic I don't want you to try and make me feel better, I know you were *hic probably thinking of Kikyo when you said that or something." "Oh no, don't pull her into this, you know how I feel about you has nothing to do with how I feel about her." "Well *hic sometimes it just *hic seems like *hic what do you mean how you feel about me?" Kagome took her hands away from her face to reveal her very sad, very wet expression. Inuyasha, whose mouth was now gapping, could think of nothing to say to this. In fact he was about to say 'I don't know?' when it began to rain. It poured down on them as if the sky was crying with her. This added even more wetness to her face causing her to look as if she were having the worse day of her life. "It's raining." Inuyasha said not really thinking at the moment. "Yes." Kagome confirmed, "I believe it is." Inuyasha peered at her through the rain and couldn't believe his eyes, she was smiling, he had made her smile.  
  
Oh yes!!!!! Ah I feel so happy. HAPPY!!!! Oh just so you know.. I HATE KIKYO THAT $#@% #$%^% 2^$&#!!!! I really didn't want to mention her but hell I figured just go all out. Anyway you'll LOVE the next chapter and since I'm going to add two at once you won't have to wait that long. But don't forget to tell me about how much you loved (or hated) this one. And if you are made at me for taking too long. than I can do nothing but beg on my knees in a pair of jeans and an Inuyasha shirt for your forgiveness. Well, that's all for now ta. 


	6. back to reality

SSF: Chapter-6  
  
Hello again everyone tis' I JAF! Guess what? I finally got my Schedule for school!! It is as thus: *****1st Semester***** *****2ND Semester***** Period Course Days Room Period Course  
Days Room 1 INTEGRSCI MTWRF 211 1 INTEGRSCI MTWRF 211 2 ENG 1 MTWRF 119 2 ENG 1  
MTWRF 119 3 GEOMETRY MTWRF 222 3 GEOMETRY  
MTWRF 222 4 WLDHIST MTWRF 101 4 WLDHIST  
MTWRF 101 5 WOMEN'S PE MTWRF GYM 5 INTRO TO ART MTWRF 106 6 HEALTH MTWRF 109 6 COMP OPER 1 MTWRF 208 7 FRENCH 1 MTWRF 123 7 FRENCH 1 MTWRF 123  
  
I have French both semesters yay for me ^_^ !!! And another up is second S I don't have gym instead I have Art (YAY!!!!!!!!!!), Computer (YAY!!!!), and once again French (oh it just keeps getting better!!!) Also, I think I might take Honors world history because I really like Social Studies and my teach told me if I get too bored just tell him and he'll put me in honors. And the counselor said if I got bored just tell him and he'll move me to another subject, how cool is that?!! Oh yah, my school's name is: Windsor C-1 High School and I don't know anyone. that's kinda a drag when you're just starting High School. As for my story I thought I'd make it into a dream because it's never been done as far as I know and I thought it would be an interesting idea so I went with it and. well you get it. So, here you are, enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I never will.kinda makes life seem meaningless when you look at it like that but hey, it suits me just fine.aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh no it doesn't I WANT HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well you get the point.  
  
"So you going to get us somewhere dry or what?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as he blinked in confusion at her through the pouring rain. He didn't answer her just grabbed her wrist and swung her around so she was sitting piggyback on his soaked, muscular back. Kagome instinctively wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held on tight as they flew through the sheets of rain. When they finally found a place it was a broken down cabin Inuyasha kicked in the door and set Kagome on the floor while he searched of something to dry them off with. "Inuyasha." Kagome said shivering, "I'm really cold and I can't feel my hands." He quickly turned around to face her and as he did found that what he was searching for was sitting on a shelf right be hind her. He ran right past her, grabbed the blanket, turned around and said, "Take off your clothes." "sisssissit!" Kagome said shivering as she watched Inuyasha slam into the floorboards. "What did you do that for?!" He asked her pulling himself from the wood. "I can't believe you ssssaiid that ttttto mmeee!" She tried to yell between shakes. "I meant that in the way that it's the only way you can get warm!" He yelled back throwing the blanket at her than turning around to face the wall saying, "Just take them off ok, it's for your own good and if it makes you feel better I won't look ok?" He listened as he heard wet clothes hitting the wood of the cabin floor and tried hard not to think of what the half-naked girl behind him looked like at the moment.  
"Ok, I'm done." Came a shaky voice from behind him. Inuyasha turned around to find Kagome wrapped tightly in the blanket and looking much drier. "Now it's your turn." She said pointing at the wet spots that were forming from his outfit. "Oh no, I'm not I feel just fine like this." "But if you don't you'll catch a cold and that just what I need is a sick, grumpy puppy." She said tugging on one of his ears and giggling. "No I won't, you can't make me." He proclaimed folding his arm and standing up. "You don't tell me what I can and can't do, I'll do what ever I want." She than jumped on and wrestled to the ground one very unhappy youkai, who could do nothing but lay helplessly on the floor as she tugged at his robes. "Um. Kagome?" Inuyasha said as she was just reaching his white undershirt. "What?" she said glancing up to find his attention focused on a very "personal" area. Apparently during the struggle the top part of the blanket fell off revealing something that Kagome really didn't want anyone to see for a very very long time. She also noticed that the particular possision they were in would be something that anyone who walked in the room at tat moment would take out of context. "Oh.I . um. hey what are you staring at?!" She had just realized that his eyes had not moved from a certain area the entire time and was now becoming very annoyed. "There!" she said ripping the last shirt off, rolling off him and pulling the blanket back around her. "You know, you have more in common with Miroku than I thought." Kagome added as Inuyasha let the clothes slip off to reveal his very well toned body. "Well you know it's kinda hard not to look at something when it's shoved in your face like that!" "I was not shoving them in your face at least not on purpose." "Well I don't really see why it's that big of deal I mean you did have something over them." "It's called a braw and it's just as bad." "No it's not, there's a big difference between showing it all, and only showing some of something." "Well I've never shown anyone anything so it's all the same to me." "Are you saying that you think I showed myself?!" "Well you did make it see like that!" "Well I haven't, besides it's the girls job to show it, we're just supposed to watch." "Who told you that bull shit theory?" "Miroku why, that has nothing to do with anything?" "A lot considering he's the biggest pervert I've ever met in my life!" "So, he does know a lot about women." "Yah, but all he knows is how to get them in bed!" "Well where else am I supposed to learn what they think?" "I don't know, maybe. a girl?" "I mean girls have all kinds of ways of thinking about guys, like my dream last night I mean I was more powerful than you and we kept on fighting and than that whole thing where you pined me to the ground, than I pined you to a tree, than you pined me, and right before I woke up we were about to. well anyway stuff like that." "Wait, you had a dream about me?" He asked a little skeptical after what he had just heard. "Yah but it was. well it was a dream so it never really happened right? I mean what are the odds I would turn into a youkai and be more powerful than you, not to mention the whole almost kissing thing." "Wait, you almost kissed me?" "Um.well. I. you see I was about to but than my mom woke me up so I." "What do you mean we almost kissed, how far is almost?" "I don't think I want to talk about this anymore." "This is what you wouldn't tell me this morning?" "Well. yes but like I said I didn't want to talk about it thank and I don't want to talk about it now." "I told you I would find out." "Yes that's very good for you I'm so happy." "But back to this kiss." "I told you I didn't want to talk about it." "Well I do so tell me." "Ughhh fine, it wasn't even that big of deal anyway. Ok what happened was. um. you were pining me against a tree and I said' it's your move' and you touched your lips to mine then my mom woke me up ok?" Inuyasha looked completely confused yet again and was not really sure what to say. Kagome was staring at him as if waiting for him to say something sarcastic, but instead he just blinked back at her. "Inuyasha just so you know it not like I wanted to dream about that, I mean I'm sure you think I'm really stupid for think of something like that. So, just forget I mentioned it ok?" She looked at him though it was dark so she couldn't quit make out his expression but was sure that it was quit serious. "Well I'm tiered, I think I'll go to sleep, good night Inuyasha."  
~Dream sequence~ "No Inuyasha you can't die, you can't leave me now!" "Inuyasha.INUYASHA!!!!!!" ~End dream sequence~  
Kagome awoke to tears rushing down her face and two arms wrapped tightly around her. "Inuyasha." "Kagome please stop crying, I don't like it when you're sad." "Inuyasha I." She tilted her head up to see him in the moonlight shining on them through the window. He looked upset himself except for the fact he wasn't crying. "Kagome, why did you cry out for me in the night?"  
  
Once again, I leave you guessing.. Yes I am truly the evil sort aahahahahah!!!! Now let's see. another dream maybe, or is it real, or is it Inuyasha's dream? Well you'll just have to wait and find out won't you? Also. what kind of scenario does this remind you of?? I thought it was a good idea to make it like this and it turned out so damn cute. Not to mention, could you imagine Inuyasha standing in front of you with his shirt off and the moonlight glistening on ever lushes inch of his body? Can you say Drool Fest??? Anyway see ya next time ^_~ 


	7. The Final Chapter

SSF Chapter-7  
  
Hello, hello all!! How is everyone? Well, I'm just dandy I'm trading my friend Breann three Japanese cds for her black goth pants, OMG they are so cool!!!! Anyway, about the story I think I lost most of my readers, either that or they just stopped reviewing. I feel so neglected -_- Also, I'm trying to read a story by this girl named Yuxi, she's an ok writer and I think she has real potential however she abbreviates a lot of stuff so if that annoys you and you don't like it, than just don't bother reading it. reason being that someone who wasn't particularly fond of her style reviewed and was pretty damn rude about it. People who do give mean, snotty remark a.k.a. flames, what's your point, what are you getting at? I mean if you don't like the way someone writes, than don't read the story, it's that easy. Savvy? Right, now that I'm done with my "do the right thing" speech, on to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, he is not tied up naked behind my couch, and no you cannot take pictures so put that camera away! Savvy?  
  
She looked into his beautiful, golden eyes and could think of nothing to say but "why?" "Why what?" He said drawing his face closer to hers. "Why does this only happen in dreams?" "What do you mean?" "This." Kagome pushed him away and stood up, "If this wasn't a dream, fish wouldn't be swimming outside the window, Kikyo wouldn't be swimming away with Naraku, and they definitely wouldn't be being sucked into a whirl pool like that." ... "Kagome. Kagome are you awake?" Kagome woke up to find Inuyasha standing next to her with a confused, yet somewhat silly grin on his face. "I knew it was too good to be true." "What was, and why did you get up at 6 a.m. and walk, with your eyes closed, over to the window like that?" "Oh, I was probably sleep walking, it's something people do when they're in a deep dream and. what are you starring at? " She looked down to find that she was no longer wrapped in a cover and just like any other guy Inuyasha didn't seem to mind at all. "Stupid pervert," she said walking back over to the cover and wrapping herself in it, "Sit!" Inuyasha smashed into the wooden floor with an "ahh!" "And it serves you right!" She than got up and put on her clothes while Inuyasha lye there in pain. He waited until she was preoccupied with putting her shirt on and attacked. Crawling across the floor, he grabbed her ankle and pulled her down with a 'bam'. "Inuyasha how dare you, sit!" Now had she known she was under him now, she would have never uttered those words. Together they both smashed through the floor and Kagome screamed in pain as she felt the power of the rosary for the first time. "Now you see what I go through." He said attempting to pull himself off of her but failing. After a second time he managed to pull himself and Kagome from the boards. "I never thought it hurt that much." She said attempting to stand but falling back onto Inuyasha who was still lying on the floor. "Ah, what are you trying to put me in more pain?" "No, I'm sorry." She said pushing against the floor and moving into a sitting position. "No, it's ok, it doesn't hurt that much." He said also moving into a sitting position. "Inuyasha, I . I . I had another dream about you."  
  
"Really. what was this one about?" "Well.it was about last night, I was lying there dreaming that you were dying, than I woke up and you were holding me, than I told you I knew it was a dream and walked over to the window. there were fish swimming outside, Kikyo and Naraku were swimming away together and got sucked into a whirl pool." "."  
Inuyasha could think of nothing to say about this, so just sat there. "Well. aren't you going to say something?" Kagome asked throwing her hands on the floor in front of him. "Don't you want to know what these dreams could mean and why I keep having them, cause I know I do?" Inuyasha still just sat there staring at her blankly. "Inuyasha, answer me, I think something bad is going to happen to you because in all my dreams you're always sad looking. Inuyasha." She dropped her head in defeat and stayed there like that for about three seconds before she found herself being pulled forward. Then two strong, warm, comforting arms wrapped themselves around her and pulled her in. "Why do you always worry about me?" He asked her squeezing her a little tighter. "Because I don't want to lose you." She answered pulling away enough to look at his face, "I . I don't know what I would do if something really bad ever was to happen to you." "But nothing bad will Kagome, if anyone's in danger it's you, you're only human anything could happen to you and there would be no way for anyone to help." Kagome at this point began to cry saying, "I'm sorry I'm so weak and such a burden to you, I'll try harder to get strong I ." "See there you go again, you can't show your weakness, other wise they'll beat you for sure." "Well what should I do?" "Let me protect you!" Kagome looked at him in shock, sure she knew that he was her protector, sure he had said it god knows how many times, but this time it seemed to finally set in. "Inuyasha, why do you want to protect me so much?" She looked deeply into his eyes begging him to answer. "Kagome I ." he looked into her eyes and could sense the feeling of want, so he pulled her in closer, put one hand in her hair as her breathing increased and kissed her. 'Peaches.' Inuyasha thought to himself, 'she tastes like peaches.' In Kagome's mine, however, there was a completely different thought, 'God if this is a dream, I don't want to wake up!'  
  
Ok that's the end of the story.yes, yes, I know, I know, "No you can't end, not there, it was getting soooo good, oh why, why must this fate befall us!" Well, it's simple; I thought that was the best ending, so I wrote it. Well, I hope you enjoyed and please do review, I enjoy reading them ever so much. Oh, you can read my other fic: "Sunburned K", if you like, that's the only other one at this time, bye ^_^ 


End file.
